Keep your friends close, your enemies closer
by suki-da
Summary: What happens when four Tekken characters meet? set during tekken 3. Jin, Ling, Julia and Hwoarang star (NEW UPDATE!!)
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, this is a story my friend has written (another mad tekken fan! lol) Anyways I offered to upload it onto my account. Its very good so please R&R! If you have any questions her mail address is karma_chick14@hotmail.com. 

Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer 

By **Hwoarang 4eva**

"Oh Jin. I love you soooooooo much!" Ling Xiaoyu stared up blissfully, completely dough-eyed.

Jin Kazama grudgingly smiled and trying not to shudder, forced himself to say, "Same."

"Oh, Jinny! You don't know how much it means to hear you say that!" She gushed.

Jin shook his head in annoyance. "Please don't call me that, Ling."

Ling smiled obliviously, unaware of the dark undertone of his voice, "Whatever you say, my darling Jinny!"

Jin sighed in irritation and turned away. 

Why did all girls have to be like this? Clingy, giggly . . .totally brainless.

He sighed again as he watched Ling take down one of her pigtails. She straightened it out, tied it back, decided it was horribly wrong and redid the whole process again.

"I look forward to the day when I'll finally be able to understand girls," he muttered to himself.

But, he had to admit Ling was not bad to look at. She was a pretty, petite girl of Chinese ancestry. Her clothes reflected her ethnic background and her hair was always in two immaculately perfect pigtails at each side of her head.

However, despite her alluring presence, Jin, disappointingly, had found out she was just like every other girl he had met. Annoying and dim-witted.

He had never wanted to go out with Ling in the first place, he had only been trying to please his grandfather. Who had suggested that Jin concentrate more on the social aspect of his life, rather than just shut himself away from the outside world just to focus on training for martial arts fighting tournaments.

Although he had many female admirers adoring his every move, they were also greatly afraid of him. In fact most people were, mostly because of his status of being the grandson of Heihachi Mishima. Jin's foreboding presence made it difficult for people to approach him.          

 He was a man who kept himself to himself and expected everyone else to do the same. He rarely spoke to females of any sort, let alone go out on an actual date with any of them! He just never had been able to connect with a girl, not just physically, but spiritually as well. 

"It's gonna be a long day," Jin sighed as he watched Ling in half amusement and half pity. The poor girl had just started arguing with herself.

Julia Chang smiled. She loved days like this – bright, fresh and cool. It reminded her so much of her home back in Arizona, USA. She sighed deeply and tried not to think of beloved homeland. It only made her want to cry her heart out. 

Japan was so different than back home. She was fascinated by all the hustle and bustle. But leisure was definitely not what she was here for. She was on a mission to find her mother, who had set out to Japan in search of Heihachi Mishima and had never returned. Thinking that Heihachi had done something to her mother had instigated Julia to travel here.

She had enrolled in a local school so she could spy on the Mishima residence and keep a lookout for any clues that would aid her in her search.

She had only been in Japan for a few days and what she had seen so far of this strange land intrigued and delighted her.

She walked down the steps of her new temporary school, and mused at how everything was so different.

"Hi Julia!" A few girls who she had become friends with waved at her.

Julia waved back but not wishing to join them, continued walking on her own with her thoughts for company.

Suddenly, she heard an infuriating shriek of laughter behind her. Julia cringed; she knew that laugh all too well; Ling Xiaoyu.

For some reason, completely unknown to Julia, Ling had taken it upon herself to make Julia's school life here hell. 

"I mean, look at the way she dresses!" Ling gave another shriek of laughter.

Julia felt her blood begin to boil; she knew Ling was talking about her.

She turned around to face Ling. Ling looked in her direction and smirked.

Julia felt like stuffing that smirk right back down her throat.

"Don't take any notice," Sakura Yao said, putting her hand on Julia's shoulder.

Julia smiled, gratefully. Sakura was a really nice Japanese girl whom she had befriended. 

"Hah, look at that, Julia Chang has to get others to stand up for her!" Ling laughed.

Julia felt her face flush angrily, "You don't know anything about me," she said, through clenched teeth.

"I know all I have to. And the truth of the matter is I don't like you," Ling sneered.

"Deal with it. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not," Julia turned and started to walk away with Sakura.

"In that case, try not to get dressed in the dark every morning!" Ling called after her.

Julia stopped and looked down at her clothes. They were inspired by her Native American origin. She felt her face burning up with anger.  

"How dare you!" she shouted, "You have no idea how other people think or feel. You're just a ignorant, bitchy and totally clueless little school girl!"

Ling stared open-mouthed at her. "You have no right to speak to me like that!" 

"Take your own advice," Julia replied angrily.  Inside Julia's head, a voice was screaming that this wasn't her, she shouldn't be shouting. Julia was an incredibly peaceful person who never said a bad word against anyone.

Ling narrowed her eyes. "Street fight. You and me. Here. Tonight," she snarled.

Julia stared at her. She knew recklessly fighting was incredibly stupid and careless. Her mother would be so ashamed of her. 

Ling saw her thinking about it and laughed, "You're too scared!"

Something inside Julia snapped. She forgot all about her mother and pride took over. As she opened her mouth to agree, the words died in her throat as the most gorgeous man she had ever seen stepped up to Ling. 

"What's going on?" his voice was smooth and comforting.

"I'm challenging this girl to a street fight, Jin," she smiled, looking up at him in bliss, and whispered, "She's the one I was telling you about!"

Julia jerked her head up indignantly. Ling had been talking about her to people? 

The boy called Jin or was it Jim; Julia hadn't heard Ling properly, looked toward Julia. His eyes swept over her and finally locked with her gaze. 

Julia shifted and looked away uneasily. Why did she feel so attracted to him? She was never like this with boys.

He turned back to Ling. He was probably her boyfriend, Julia noted, surprised at the stab of jealousy she felt. 

"Fighting doesn't solve anything, Ling," he said rationally.

And at the same time, Sakura tugged at Julia's shirt and said, "Please, Julia. It's not a good idea. Let's go."

Ling heard her and grinned, "yeah. Run off home where you can't get hurt," she said mockingly.

Julia met Ling's gaze, feeling more hatred toward her than she had ever felt toward anyone, "Be here at sundown." 

Jin stood with Ling after the beautiful Native American girl stormed away with her friend. 

"Can you believe that American bitch? Just swarming in here like she owns the place and thinking she can get away with it," Ling fumed beside him, but Jin hardly noticed. He was too busy thinking about Julia. 

School had just been declared out. Julia walked down the steps, feeling numb. She was regretting letting Ling get the better of her. Caught up in her thoughts, she hardly saw the handsome boy, the one she had seen earlier, run and stand in front of her.

She stifled a gasp. Up close, he was even more breathtaking than from a distance. 

Stray strands of jet-black hair fell across his eyes, "It will be better if you don't fight here tonight."

"Is that an order? 'Cos, you know, I don't take orders from anyone," Julia glared at him. _No matter how cute they are_, she added silently.

He shook his head. "I'm only saying that it's a pointless battle over nothing."

"Did she put you up to this? I'm not backing down now. That would give her the satisfaction she wants."

"Then it would make you just as bad as her."

"Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend? You're supposed to be on HER side," Julia looked at him.

"You seem different from her. More . . . gentler, I guess . . . " Jin stopped himself, hoping he was not blushing.

Julia was rather taken aback, she had not expected for him to give her a compliment. Not knowing what to say she stuttered, "Uh, thanks . . . Jim?"

"Jin," he told her, "Jin Kazama."

"Julia Chang," she smiled, then studied his face, "You know what?"

"What?"

" 'Jim' suits you so much better!"  She giggled.

_Wow. She's laughing and I don't have a single urge to rip out her voice box_, Jin mused silently to himself. He hated hearing the screeching sound of girls giggling hysterically. To him, it sounded like 15 cats running their claws down a blackboard.

_No, her laugh is more like the soft chimes of a bell – like she belongs in heaven with angels_, he thought, then stopped short. It didn't even matter that he felt so foolish thinking such adolescent thoughts, her smile made up for it.

"Yes. Jim is a much more western world name," he returned her smile with a laugh. He couldn't believe it – he, Jin Kazama was laughing with a girl and was actually having fun, "You can call me it from now on, if you like."

Julia grinned like a Cheshire cat, "It definitely suits you, JIM!"

He laughed again, but his face turned serious, "Please think about what I said – Ling will meet you here at sundown. But you have a chance of stopping it. I hope you'll do the right thing."


	2. Chapter 2

It was sundown. Julia was on her way back to the high school grounds, thinking about her encounter with 'Jim'. She knew he was right.

_Why did I let my stupid pride get in the way?_ Julia thought, angry with herself, _now I've got to face her in this stupid fight and someone may really get hurt._ She couldn't believe her own foolishness.

Her mother's image popped into her head; Michelle Chang looked disappointed in her daughter and horrified that she would use her talent for something so unimportant, as compared to the millions of people dying all over the world every second. 

Jin's right. I have to stop this. I'm telling her that I withdraw from the match, Julia thought, shaking her head, feeling amazing disappointment in herself. 

She approached the school and saw a crowd of people had built up to see the great spectacle. Julia pulled herself together and walked briskly over to Ling.

"Well, I have to give you something for actually showing your face," Ling scorned, "But you'll get nothing when I win this."

Julia swallowed the insults that were rising from her throat and started to say, "I'm sorry but I forfeit" but the words never escaped her mouth.

Instead, Julia felt a sharp pain invade her left side as Ling kicked her. Julia tumbled down onto the rough sidewalk.

_How dare she humiliate me like this - I came here to make peace,_ Julia positively exploded. 

The faceless crowd had begun to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" 

"Two can play at this game," Julia muttered under her breath. She got up and in a split second, charged straight for Ling, knocking her to the floor, where she repeatedly kicked her. Her mind was consumed with anger – it all tumbled out and the person who got the wrath of it was Ling.

She could hear Ling's screams of mercy distantly, but yet, she couldn't seem to stop, her anger had to be taken out on somebody.

Suddenly, she heard Sakura cry out, "No, Julia! Stop!" And with that, she was pulled away from the defenceless and bloodstained Ling, who cried tears of agony.

Julia stared at her in disbelief. _Did I actually do that to another human being?_ Tears started to sting the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

To make matters worse, she saw Jin push his way through the crowd. He had seen everything she had done.

Julia buried her face in her hands and ran as fast as she could, away from the shocked faces of the crowd, from Sakura's distressed face and Jin's look of disappointment. 

She had been running for a while and when she made sure no one was following her, she slowed down and walked, still crying bitter tears of frustration.

Presently, she came across a deserted park. It was late and the moon cast shadows over the ground. But Julia hardly noticed, she walked over to a swing and sat down. 

This strangely, had a comforting effect on her. Maybe it was because her mother had often taken Julia out to play on the swings when she was little.

_I miss you, Mom_, Julia cried harder, _I wish you could be here with me now_.

The breeze picked up and seemed to wrap itself round her. It felt like her mother's loving embrace. 

Julia hugged herself trying to keep hold of her mother so that her loneliness and sadness would fade away finally. 

A rustle behind her, broke through Julia's thoughts. Quickly standing up, she assumed her defence position.  

"It's me," said the voice. Julia felt her hands drop down to her sides as Jin stepped out of the shadows.

"You followed me?" she looked at him, tearfully.

"I had to. You seemed so upset . . . " he stepped closer and took note of her face, "you've been crying." Without thinking, he reached out his hand and ran it down her face.

Julia found this so comforting she burst into tears again.

Immediately, Jin wrapped his arms around her. He held her as her body shook with jerking movements as she wept.

"You must think I'm totally stupid," Julia looked at him, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Why?"  He looked confused.

"Because you warned me keep control of my situation and not to stoop down to Ling's level. Sakura warned me . . . " Julia trailed off, _and my mother warned me too._

"It wasn't your fault. I saw Ling hit you first. You only had a natural response," Jin looked at her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't keep control of that 'natural response' – I beat her until she was bleeding from several different places," tears formed in Julia's eyes once again.

Jin sensed she was about to cry again and immediately handed her a tissue.

Julia laughed and thanked him.

"Besides, Ling wasn't really that hurt. She was only making it out to be a bigger thing than it was," Jin told her.

Julia forced a smile.

"Why did you ever come here to Japan anyway?" he asked.

She hesitated. Could she trust him? She looked at the sincere expression in his eyes and found that she could.

Taking a deep breath, Julia said, "I'm here to find my mother, Michelle Chang. She left for Japan to seek out Heihachi Mishima and never returned."

Jin did a double take. She was looking for his grandfather! It was clear that she was unaware of the fact that he was Heihachi's grandson.

"Do you know anything about him?" she asked, obviously distressed.

Jin faltered. He could risk losing the first girl he had ever wanted to be with by telling her that he was her mother's enemy's grandson. 

_I can't lose her now_, he thought, _If I told her, we'd become mortal enemies too._

"No, I'm sorry. I've . . . never heard of him," he reluctantly lied, hating himself for it. 

"Oh," Julia looked down, "Thanks anyway."

Then, she looked back up at him and realised all this time that she had felt the most comfortable she had ever been with anyone.

He leaned closer to her, hesitatingly. She returned his advances and shyly kissed him. 

Their kiss grew more passionate. She never wanted it to end.

Shivers were sent down Julia's spine as they broke apart and she looked into his dark eyes.

Julia smiled at him and slowly looked away. A strange new feeling coursed through her. She had never felt it before and could only have one answer to what it might mean – she was falling in love with Jin.

Ling glowered from her hiding place. She had just witnessed Julia and Jin share a passionate kissing session.

_It's not_ _enough that she has to nearly kill me by going manic, she has to try and steal my boyfriend too?_ She tried to keep back her tears.

She furiously wiped them away, when they did fall down her cheeks. She was livid that Julia had been allowed to do this to her and get away with it.

She strained to listen as Julia started to tell Jin more about why she was in Japan.

Then, watched as Julia smiled shyly at Jin. 

_She won't be smiling like that when I'm done with her. Julia Chang is gonna wish she had never set foot in Japan_, Ling vowed to herself, walking away to proceed with her plan.

Julia felt light-hearted. Smiling, she walked back to her rented out flat. It was cheap and comfortable enough for Julia to stay in temporarily whilst looking for Michelle.

She was deliriously happy. She didn't even mind that she was acting so out of character. She had seen girls act like this all the time on those totally pointless and incredibly cheesy love stories on soaps, and for the first time, understood why the girls acted so dumb. 

Julia paused, her key a fraction of an inch away from the key-lock. There was a folded piece of paper attached to the door.

Looking around her cautiously, she plucked it off the door and slowly opened it.

Her eyes grew wide. The note read;

"I have information on your mother. Come to the old warehouse past Li Street. Jin."

Hurriedly, she dropped the note, turned on her heel and ran through the dark streets of Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I'm here," Julia murmured to herself, staring up at a dark and abandoned old warehouse. 

Keeping alert, she stealthily crept into the ruined warehouse.

The thought of this being a trap never crossed her mind. She had just been so anxious to find out where her mother was and she knew she could trust Jin.

"Jin?" She called out, trying to adjust her eyesight to the dark surrounding her.

"Jin?" She called again.

The lights were suddenly switched on. The glare of the bright light made her throw her hands over her eyes in hope of escaping blindness.

In this moment of vulnerability, Julia felt a pair of strong hands roughly shove her to the ground.

She regained her composure as well as her eyesight and glared up at . . . Ling and another young redheaded Korean man who Julia didn't recognise.

He must have been at least a couple of years older than Ling herself.

Struggling to get up, Julia heard Ling laugh at her. "What's the rush? You're gonna be here for a very long time," her eyes narrowed.

"Look, Ling, I'm so sorry for what I did to you . . ." Julia started.

"It's too late for any of that crap," Ling snapped, then clicked her fingers.

Immediately, a gang of masked people surrounded her.

Ling smiled with satisfaction, then turned to the redheaded Korean, "Hwoarang – you can take it from here!"

Julia was outraged. "You bought me here just so you could get SOMEONE ELSE to attack me? You can't even do it yourself," Julia shook her head, "Wow, that's low. Even for someone like you!"

Ling's eyes flashed with rage. "Kill that bitch and make it painful." With that, she strode away – found herself a comfortable seat and sat down ready to watch Julia suffer. She started to file her nails to occupy herself.  

The man called Hwoarang signalled to his masked gang, not meeting Julia's gaze.

"What? So you're just gonna follow orders?" Julia said in disbelief.

"Any friend of Kazama's is an enemy of mine," Hwoarang said coldly.

"Pathetic," Julia looked around her in repulsion.

"Little girl. I think you're in no position to throw insults," he motioned to his gang, which stood around her in a tight ring, outnumbering her.

Julia bristled. She hated being patronized and especially hated being referred to as a 'little girl'. 

Burning with anger, she instinctively sprung into a powerful kick, putting as much force as she could behind it. As through her training, she had perfected this technique with excellent accuracy.

Stunned, he fell to the floor from the sheer impact of her kick. Seeing that his defence was down, Julia seized her chance and broke free of her captors.

But, she didn't escape for long. Two of Hwoarang's gang had caught her and now held her back.

He faced her, while she continued to glare. "You fight almost as well as a man," he said, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes. "Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you!"

Anger flashed across his face and in one swift movement, he charged at her – slamming her back against a wall. She gasped as she felt the breath being knocked out of her.

"I'd hate to ruin your pretty face, so let's just skip the retorts," he snarled.

"You're scum," she spat, shaking her head in disgust.

His eyes narrowed and his hand tore down, ripping her skirt in one single jerk, she gasped as she felt his cold hands against her bare midriff. With that, he forcefully threw her to the floor.

Trying to shake the dizziness, that was invading her head, away – Julia found she was too weak to get up.

Hwoarang's gang surrounded her. Julia squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain. Very faintly, before she fell unconscious, she heard Hwoarang whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't have any other choice."  

Jin was restless. He couldn't sit still or concentrate on anything. All he could keep thinking about was Julia. The way she had smiled at him today . . . Jin shook his head, trying not to become distracted by the image of her beauty.

Suddenly, an image of another girl appeared in his head; Ling. The decent thing to do was to let her know that he just wasn't interested in her, rather than go behind her back with Julia.

Jin sighed and looked at the clock. It was kinda late but he knew he wouldn't be able to think about anything else if he left it till morning.  

He made his way over to Ling's house. He knocked on the door but found it opened easily. 

Cautiously, he stepped inside, "Ling?"

No one was in. Sighing with annoyance, Jin ripped a piece of paper off a pad and grabbed a pen. The damn girl was always following him around till the point of him wanting to break her neck and the one second when he wanted to see her, she had vanished into thin air. 

Jin sighed again as he scribbled a note. Suddenly, Ling's cat ran past his feet and screeched a terrified 'miaow'. 

Startled, Jin tripped and knocked into Ling's answering machine. He had hit the "play" button.

Just as he was about to stop it playing, Hwoarang's voice filled the room, "Ling, it's me. You really sure you wanna go through with beating up this Chang girl? It sounds pretty harsh. Either way, see you in the warehouse in a few minutes."

Jin's eyes were filled with horror, his mouth open with shock. Without a minute's hesitation, he bolted out the door, praying that he wasn't too late.

Hwoarang looked away, feeling sick to the stomach as he watched his gang beat up some poor girl he had never even met before. 

This was all HER fault. He glared at Ling, who was watching the scene with sick amusement and was still filing her damn nails. But what else could he do? She knew something about him, something about his past. Something that no one could ever find out. EVER.

"Oh god," Hwoarang uttered a horrified murmur as he turned back round to Julia.

She was lying, unconscious, blood poured down her temples and wounds covered her body.

"Please," he looked at Ling, restraining the urge to strangle her gloating face, "Give permission to stop this cruelty. She is past regaining consciousness."

Everything he had said to Julia and every action that he had performed had all been an act. True, that he despised Jin Kazama and would definitely stay away from his friends. Jin and Hwoarang were well known rivals, but this time he had had no choice.

Ling smirked at him. "I guess she's had her fair share of fun," with that, she clapped her hands, "boys!" They all backed away from Julia's defenceless form.

Normally, Hwoarang could take seeing people wounded and unconscious. He was a street fighter, usually fighting for justice (which usually involved "making money" off unfortunate foreigners) or any other case he found to be relevant. 

"Go home, guys. It's been a productive day," Ling grinned cheerfully.

Hwoarang's gang looked at him to receive confirmation of Ling's order. Hwoarang nodded with a sigh.

Once they left, Hwoarang looked at Ling, "What are we gonna do with her?" he pointed to Julia.

Ling shrugged. "Just leave her here. She can go rot in hell for all I care."

"What's your deal? You've just got some guys to severely maim a girl and you're acting like you've just taken a walk in the park!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"She was a major bitch. I did everyone a favour," Ling smiled.

Hwoarang shook his head. "You're the bitch," he muttered, "I can't believe I just helped you do this . . ."

"Maybe someone would like to shut the hell up right now if he doesn't want his god damn secret being exposed to the whole nation on the front of all the newspapers by tomorrow morning," Ling narrowed her eyes.

Seething, Hwoarang looked away, furious at the power she had over him.

He looked over at Julia again and wished he could phone for an ambulance.

Before he could let his thoughts torment him further, Jin Kazama burst in. 

"What the hell have you done with her?" He shouted. His voice growled out his words.

"Oh, wow. It's the knight in shining armour to the rescue," Ling snarled, "only he's too late to save his princess."

Jin's eyes swept across the floor and locked onto Julia. He threw himself down and gently picked up her hand, "Julia – can you hear me?"

Ling laughed and ran out. "Have fun!"

Hwoarang looked desperately at Jin, "Look, I didn't want to do this . . ."

Jin growled, sprang up and held him by his throat, "But yet, you still did. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?"

Hwoarang pushed him back. "I don't need to justify myself to scum like you."

Jin's face furrowed in anger, with one angry shout, he attacked Hwoarang down to the ground. 

Hwoarang knew now wasn't the time to fight back, wiping the blood from his swollen lip, he said, "Whatever reason I had, I know it wasn't one that could validate what I did," he was bound by honour to say the next part, "I'm sorry." 

Jin looked at him. "Fine." Then he turned his attention back to Julia. "Julia?" He whispered. 

"I'll help you get her to a hospital," Hwoarang offered. He knew he needed to do something.

Jin glared at him, looking like he was about to refuse the offer but shrugged, thinking that two people would be quicker to help save Julia.

Jin felt like crying as he ran his fingers down her face, her blood smeared onto his fingers as he did so. Julia's eyelids slowly started to flutter open and it hurt to open her mouth to form a word. "Jin . . ." she started weakly.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Julia!" he exclaimed happily.

Julia smiled and winced. "I hurt all over . . ."

"Ssh, don't worry. You'll be OK," Jin looked down, and whispered, "I love you Julia Chang."

If Julia weren't in so much pain, that would have been the happiest moment of her life. "I love you Jim Kazama!"

Jin smiled at the mention of his new nickname and gently, lifted her off the ground. 

Hwoarang was already outside, gunning up the engine on his motorbike. Cradling Julia in his arms, Jin got onto the bike behind Hwoarang.

"Just drive and don't say a word," Jin told him.  Hwoarang sighed. He had no intention of doing anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

In the waiting room, Jin and Hwoarang stood on opposite sides, giving each other an occasional glare.

Hwoarang watched as Jin shook his head and walked out. He wondered where he was going but had no intention of following him.

Suddenly a doctor came out of the intensive care unit and strode briskly up to Hwoarang, "Julia's doing fine. She can have visitors go in and see her."

Hwoarang hesitated. He had no idea where Jin had stormed off. 

"Uh, thanks. I'll go in now," he mumbled quietly. 

He walked into the hospital room. He shuddered. He hated hospitals.

Julia turned her head, "Jin?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "I don't know where he is . . . "

Julia's eyes turned stony. "Get out," she growled.

Hwoarang looked at her. "Look, I'm sorry I did this. I had to . . ."

"I don't give a damn - just get the hell out!" Julia yelled.

"Bitchy chick," Hwoarang muttered to himself.

"And can you blame me?" Julia snapped.

"I said I was sorry. You wouldn't understand . . ." Hwoarang started.

Julia sighed in exasperation. "Go to hell. I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses you may have for teaming with Ling and doing this to me."

Hwoarang sighed heavily, mostly out of exasperation, and started to walk out. 

Julia stared at him and then cried, "Wait!" 

He stopped and looked at her quizzically. 

Julia looked away, "I heard you and Ling talking – I was half conscious at the time."

Hwoarang avoided her gaze. "I know it was stupid but I didn't have any other way."

Julia nodded. "I know."

He walked closer to her. "Anyway, how are you?"

"A few bruises and ruptured stuff. Other than that, life's great!" Julia looked at Hwoarang's sorrowful expression and laughed, "I'll be outta here soon – don't worry!"

Hwoarang just nodded. 

"Tell me what Ling has over you," Julia looked at him seriously, "What does she know that no one can find out about?"

Hwoarang stopped and stared at her. "I can't tell you," he looked away, "Don't ask why."

"Why?" Julia grinned. Hwoarang looked at her face and laughed. 

Suddenly, before Julia could question him further, Jin entered the room.

Julia's heart leapt and her large brown eyes sparkled, "Jin!" she exclaimed happily.

Jin returned her smile and kissed her forehead, "How do you feel?"

Hwoarang smiled farewell to Julia on his way out. She smiled back and turned back to Jin, "Very very bad. I need lots of attention and expensive presents to make me feel better!"

Jin shook his head. "Girls!" then he scowled, "I'll make Hwoarang pay for this."

Julia grabbed his arm. "No, he's genuinely sorry. Ling knows something about him that he doesn't want revealed to anyone." She continued to fill Jin in on all the details.

"Any other person would have done exactly the same thing in his position," Julia reasoned.

Jin frowned. "Yeah but not to MY girlfriend."

"I know," Julia looked at him, "But its Ling I hate. She did this, not him. He was blackmailed."

Jin looked at her thoughtfully and walked out. A scowl formed on his face when he saw Hwoarang talking to two cops.

He saw Hwoarang look away when they asked him if he saw anyone attack Julia.

Jin immediately intervened. "Julia says the people who attacked her were masked and she wouldn't be able to recognise them."

The two cops looked at him and then at each other. "Did YOU see anything?" one asked.

Jin glanced sideways at Hwoarang. "No, I didn't. They had left before I got there."

Hwoarang looked at him in disbelief. Why was he covering for him?

"Fine. We'll question Miss Chang when she's ready," they both walked away.

Hwoarang turned to Jin. "Uh . . . thanks," he said hesitatingly.

Jin shrugged. "Now we're even." And he walked away.

After a week, with much insisting from Julia, she was released from hospital.  She just wanted everything to go back to normal. 

At school, Ling walked up to her with a smirk. "Why, Julia," she grinned, "Out and about so soon?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Julia returned her sarcastic smile, then her face furrowed as she looked over Ling's face, "Why, Ling, I think you may have grown some extra pimples!"  

A group of girls nearby overheard Julia's comment and burst into laughter.

Ling's face reddened and she immediately flipped out her pocket mirror, frantically looking for the grisly invaders – there were none. Scowling, she looked back up to Julia. She was nowhere to be seen.

As day turned into early evening, Julia waited for Jin on the school steps ready to walk home. 

She waited for at least twenty minutes – most of the other students had left. 

Just as she was about to give up waiting, Jin came running up to her. "I'm so sorry," he called breathlessly, "Run in with Ling." That explained everything. Julia had been having a lot of run-ins with Ling herself.

They decided to walk out to the park. Letting time slip away, they didn't realise it was so late, as they finally stopped engrossing themselves in kisses. 

Ling had been watching them again, storming out of the shadows she shouted, "Fine Julia Chang! You may win this round but you won't be so lucky next time!" she tried not to cry or go hysterical, "I hope your mother's dead!"

Julia looked up in shock, "You bitch!"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend where she is? It's HIS grandfather who's your mother's enemy!" Ling snarled, wiping her tears, she ran off in the other direction.

Pure horror swept over Julia. 

"What?!? Heihachi Mishima is your grandfather?" She turned to Jin.

But she didn't even let him have time to form a sentence, in one strong movement, she forcefully pinned him to a nearby wall by his throat. "What have you done with my mother?" she screamed, trying not to let hysteria show in her voice.

He pushed her back. "I don't know anything about your mother!" he said in an equally emotional tone.

Julia trembled. "You KNEW how much I wanted to find her. I trusted you . . ."

"You still can," Jin broke in.

Julia shook her head. "From the very start you lied and not only that, I believed you. You said you didn't know who he was," she gave a cry of frustration, "Just stay away from me. As far as I'm concerned, as long as my mother hates your family I do too."

"Julia, please listen," Jin said desperately, he grabbed her arm, as she struggled to get away.

"I don't take orders from any members of the Mishima bloodline," her eyes hardened, even though tears were building up.  

She turned away. She didn't want Jin to see how upset she was, "Let go of me!" she yelled, as she finally twisted free and broke into a run. 

Julia ran blindly, her sobs choking her and her tears obscuring her view, overwhelmed by an immense feeling of sorrow and loss.

She had no idea where she was going, but saw the ship docks up ahead. She headed towards there and ran past a young man. He looked up in surprise, to see such a pretty girl looking so grief-stricken. _Hey, she looks familiar . . . _he thought.

Following her quietly, he tried to see her face. He could tell she was crying – she was slumped over some railings, her body was trembling as she wept.

"Hey," he said.

Startled, she looked up quickly and wiped her sleeve across her eyes. "Hwoarang!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Who else did you think it was?"

"Well . . . Jin, actually," she admitted.

He laughed. "Nice comparison."

She tried to laugh, but instead burst into tears again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story," Julia told him.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's ok . . ." 

"Thanks. I really need to talk," Julia obviously wasn't listening to him.

Hwoarang sighed. "I should've just walked away," he muttered to himself. He wasn't very good at listening but figured he owed it to Julia.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what HAS happened then?" Hwoarang probed reluctantly.  
  
"Jin and his lies have happened! He SWORE he didn't know who Heihachi Mishima was and has been stringing me along ever since," Julia's voice sounded bitter, "And Heihachi has only turned out to be his damn grandfather; sworn enemy of my people - I'll never let him get away with what he's done to my Mother!" Julia's eyes flashed angrily as the barrage of angry words left her mouth.  
  
Hwoarang took a step or two back. Sure, the Red Indian was hot but she also had a flaring temper to match. "Well, it's not like he's had another girl or something," Hwoarang tried to search for helpful things to say.  
  
Julia just glared at him.  
  
"Geez, just trying to look for the positive," he held up his hands in defence.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," muttered Julia absentmindedly. "God, I wish Ling Xiaoyu had never been born," she said at length, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.  
  
Hwoarang just nodded in agreement, not really wanting to travel down this road of conversation. But Julia went ahead anyway, knowing full well she was treading on a sore subject. "So, you can tell me now, can't you?" she searched his face, "What does she know?"  
  
Hwoarang avoided her stare. "I told you not to ask."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm either deaf or stupid because I just did," Julia grinned, then her jovial expression turned serious, "Please, Hwoarang. I can help you. Ling has ruined everything here for me - I won't let her do it to anyone else."  
  
"Okay, fine. She knows that I . . ." Hwoarang paused for dramatic effect, " . . . am afraid of the dark so I sleep with the lights on!"  
  
Julia shoved him lightly. "The TRUTH this time," she crossed her arms. Hwoarang sighed. Man, this chick was bossy.  
  
"You won't like it," he warned her, his cat-like eyes flickered around them in search of any prying eyes or eavesdroppers.  
  
"I don't have to like it. I just have to know," Julia placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "You can trust me," she said more gently.  
  
As Hwoarang opened his mouth to let the painful truth befall the Native American's ears, a shout sounded out. "Julia!" it was Jin. As soon as he spotted whom Julia was with and how she was touching him, his face became a picture of hurt and fury. Although she was innocent of any convictions, Julia drew her hand away from Hwoarang's shoulder immediately, knowing that they looked dishonourable. "What do you want Jin?" Julia was surprised to hear her voice sounding so calm. "To speak with you," came the cold answer. Julia's eyes met Hwoarang's, informing him that she'd only be a few minutes; he nodded in reply. As soon as they were out of earshot of Hwoarang, Julia decided she would speak first. "I have nothing to say to you," her cool demeanour covered the fact that she was still hurt at his lies and deceit.  
  
"Well, I have something to say to you," Jin looked at her intently. "I didn't tell you I was Heihachi's grandson because I knew this is how you'd react," Jin shook his head and laughed bitterly, "They say 'Once a Mishima, always a Mishima.' But I wanted to prove I was different from them; my father and grandfather - I have heard of the things they have done in their lives, but that does not mean I am a part of what goes on." Julia crossed her arms, bit her lip, and turned away.  
  
"Julia, I had nothing to do with your Mother's disappearance and I didn't know my grandfather played a part either," Jin pulled her arm, making her look directly at him, as he continued, "I've followed my Mother's path my whole life and I mean to carry on her name always." Jin's eyes clouded over with melancholy at the thought of Jun. "Anyway," he said quickly, "I came to find you to tell you this and here you are with HIM."  
  
" 'Him' meaning Hwoarang, correct?" Julia narrowed her eyes, not liking Jin's tone.  
  
"You know how I feel about him. He's scum, Julia. You can't trust him," Jin glared past her at the distant redheaded Korean youth.  
  
"I think I'm old enough to choose my own friends, Jin," Julia's eyes had turned stormy, she frowned at Jin, "He's had a pretty tough time of it too."  
  
"Fine. This is at your own risk, Julia," Jin's gaze was of pure ice, freezing Julia to her core. She had never seen him like this - cold, resentful, piercing.  
  
"A risk that I am willing to take," she glared back at him, titling her chin with equal defiance. Jin crossed his arms over his toned muscular chest and strode away, after throwing one final glare. Julia sighed, feeling her heart shatter, as she watched him storm away. She turned back round. Hwoarang had vanished.  
  
Hwoarang cursed silently. Lacking the patience to wait for Julia as she finished her little lover's tiff had made him walk on. He couldn't believe he had actually found himself about to reveal the secret he had guarded with his life at the flick of some glossy hair and a bat of pretty eyes. He slipped into his dojang, needing to rid himself of pent up agitation and tension. Practising the National Korean Martial Art of Tae Kwon Do was the only way to do this. He slipped into his training clothes and adopted a stance. Through his eyes, a vision of his teacher stood before him. Baek Doo San was stern of face, powerful of movement and alert of senses around him. Hwoarang felt a devastating sorrow befall his heart, but he bowed with honour as he had done at the start of many a training session. In his mind's eye, he saw Master Baek bow in return; adopting a similar stance as Hwoarang. Closing his eyes in intense concentration, Hwoarang began to spar with his teacher. Every movement he made was fluid, stealthy yet proud and boastful. Caught up in his reverie, he did not notice a second person had slipped quietly into the room and stood, observing him. As Hwoarang's kicks grew more powerful, the image of his teacher grew weaker. He couldn't keep hold of Baek in his head. "Please, don't leave me again," he whispered mournfully, as his teacher dissolved right in front of his eyes.  
  
"Wow, Hwoarang, that was great," a voice sounded behind him, startling Hwoarang with a jump, "It looked like you were actually fighting someone in front of you." He spun round to face Julia. "Ugh, how did you get in?" he sighed, irate.  
  
"Door was open," she shrugged. He cursed inwardly, chiding himself for being so absentminded; anyone could've walked in - Jin being one. Not that Hwoarang was afraid of him; maybe afraid of what the Japanese youth might find out . . . He jumped again as he felt Julia's cool hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me now," she said.  
  
"No. I can't trust anyone with this," Hwoarang shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned his back on her.  
  
Julia sighed, crossing her arms. "Hwoarang. I'm trying to help you - you can't keep this up forever."  
  
"Watch me," Hwoarang said stubbornly. "Look, why don't you attend Mishima Industrial High with me?" Julia suggested, an idea forming in her head, "I could use the company and you look like you could too."  
  
Hwoarang scoffed. "You must be out of your mind to think that I'd attend the same school Kazama and that bitch go to."  
  
"But if I can prove you can trust me, will you agree to tell me?" Julia pleaded, searching his eyes for a trace of relent.  
  
"Fine, okay," Hwoarang threw his hands up in exasperation, "You win."  
  
"So, you also agree to attend classes with me?" Julia had a grin of mirth playing upon her lips. She couldn't imagine Hwoarang in a classroom; he didn't look that much of a scholar.  
  
"Yes," he sighed again, groaning, "I should learn how to say 'no' to girls." He shook his head at Julia's grinning face; what had he just let himself in for? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A really really HUGE thanx to everyone who has encouraged me to continue this story (esp. Lia!). I suffered a bad case of writer's block for quite a long period of time and I was given many ideas by lots of helpful people. Well, this is a longer chapter than the last and it is more in depth and centres more on Hwoarang and Julia. If people don't like the way I've portrayed Ling Xiaoyu - that's fine - just don't read the story! Anyway, this is an AU so I think I'm well in my right to write my fanfic the way I want. So thanks again everyone and also to Nathalie (Kikuyo Okiura) for putting up this story! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and I look forward to seeing you in reviews, ~Hwoarang_4eva~ (karma_chick14@hotmail.com) xxx  
  
After refusing to obey several different rules, whilst breaking most of them and turning up late for classes in his normal street punk attire, Hwoarang had found school to be a breeze. Julia sighed as he strolled in yet again twenty-five minutes late for Trigonometry. He smiled charmingly at Julia whilst sweeping back his coppery locks with one hand and taking his place next to her. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Doo San," the Trigonometry teacher, Mr Mizunai, said shooting a stern glance back to the new student, before turning to the board and adding some equations in white chalk. "I was as of yet familiarising myself with the school grounds," Hwoarang shot back, looking nonchalant. Why should he have to be on time for something that just wasn't important to him? Rules were there to be broken; Hwoarang had always lived his life by that carefree philosophy. "Where were you anyway?" Julia asked, and then she shook her head already guessing the answer, "Never mind." "You know me too well," he grinned. Julia allowed herself a small grin at the Korean's jest. Her smile dissolved as she locked stares with Jin, who was staring at her dolefully. He immediately scowled and turned his head away angrily. 'Fine. Let him be like that,' she thought to herself hotly. At least one good thing of the day had been discovered; Julia and Hwoarang had been pleased to hear that Ling had gone missing or was simply refusing to attend school. Either way, it made life much easier for the both of them. After the shrieking of the bell had signalled the end of lessons for the day, Julia paused with Hwoarang at the stone steps to the entrance of Mishima Industrial High. "Trust me yet?" she asked hopefully. "Try again later," he laughed, shaking his head and walking away. "I will find out, Hwoarang! Mark my words!" Julia called after him. All she received was a dismissive wave of his hand and another laugh. Julia sighed, clutching her books tightly to her chest, she made her way down the stairs and immediately wished she hadn't, as she came face to face with Jin. "Um, hi Jin," she stammered. He nodded icily in response. Before either could say or glare anything else, a group of giggling girls interrupted them. "So, like, Julia, that cute new guy with the red hair - the one you hung out with today, you aren't, like, dating are you?" Hikaru, a bimbo in her own right, asked - setting a chorus of giggles around her group at the mention of the 'cute new guy with the red hair'. Jin bristled at the mention of his arch rival and spun around, walking briskly in the opposite direction. "Oh, Jin - wait," Julia called desperately, angry that the annoying interruption had to have occurred at that very moment. "So, Julia, about that guy - if you aren't dating, would you mind setting me up with him?" Hikaru asked again, with a flip of glossy hair, totally ignorant of the friction she had just caused. "I'll get you his autograph," Julia snapped sarcastically as she turned on her heel. She had positively had enough of school for one day.  
  
Jin felt such a fool. His heart seemed as though it had been torn to shreds, which had only succeeded to trigger the anger inside him to double its potency. And it had infuriated him further to find out that he would now have to see Hwoarang's gloating face everyday at school. How he despised that Korean piece of trash, and seeing Julia with him was . . . unbearable. Even if she wasn't seeing Hwoarang, it still hurt as much to watch her befriend him. His entire school life had consisted of endless rows of screeching girls with nothing better to do than gossip, and finally he had found someone who had genuinely loved him but now he wasn't so sure. Jin had actually declared his love in return for another - the ONLY person besides his mother - and how had she repaid him after he had told her the truth? Julia had STILL run off after the Korean. 'I'll never forgive her,' he vowed to himself.  
  
A few days passed uneventfully at Mishima Industrial High, much to Hwoarang's content and Julia's dismay. He was showing no signs in trusting her enough yet. But that wasn't the only thing eating Julia from inside. She sighed as she watched the handsome Japanese youth from a distance. Heart aching, she knew she still loved him. So much it hurt, in fact. 'This has gone on for long enough,' Julia thought, determined, 'I will see to it that Jin and I are at least back to being friends before this day is out.' Apart from missing Jin terribly, there was also the small but nagging matter of Ling Xiaoyu's absence. A shadow of suspicion had begun to grow in her mind; what was Ling planning to do? Another twisted little revenge plot no doubt. A swift dig to her ribs woke her from her train of thought. She looked up into the mischievous face of Hwoarang. "I had to do something - you looked like you were ready to grab a 2x4 and seriously punish someone," he grinned, "What was with the evil eye?" "I was thinking about stuff," said Julia airily, "Nothing important." "Hmmmm," Hwoarang wasn't convinced, he pushed across his bowl of ice cream, "Sugar is a good cure." "Cure?" "To whatever's bugging you," Hwoarang winked, "A hyper Julia is the best kind of Julia!" "Hwoarang!" Julia couldn't resist laughing. She was glad Hwoarang was here - she hadn't laughed in ages. Suddenly, Jin walked past the table they were sat at, immediately killing Julia's laughter. He glared coldly as he passed, especially fixing his narrowed eyes on Hwoarang. "You've got a bit of a squint there. Something wrong with your eyes, Kazama?" Hwoarang couldn't help saying; his picking-a-fight-with-anyone street punk attitude was on display. "Yes, they are unfortunate enough to be looking upon a face as ugly as yours. It's sickening," Jin spat, not bothering to turn round, blood boiling. "You ain't no basket of fruit yourself, Jinny-boy," Hwoarang stood up in challenge, fists clenched tightly at his sides, "I guess that's why you need to slather your hair in half a tub of gel every day so it holds in that freaky-ass style." "Why don't you come here and say that," Jin turned to face him, his voice in low deadly tones. "Stop!" Julia cried in disbelief at the increasing testosterone levels in the room, "Are you 19 or 9 yrs old?" She stood in-between the glaring youths, crossing her arms; she threw a look at Hwoarang. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Ah, you aren't worth my time anyway," he glared again at Jin and stood down. "Get out of my way, Julia," Jin growled. "No. Not until you stop acting like a spoilt child," Julia shot at him. He looked at her fiercely and walked away. So much for her plan to get him back on speaking terms with her again. But Julia wasn't giving up so easily. "Jin, you can't keep walking away from me. This needs to be sorted out," she stood in front of him. He pushed past her and entered an empty classroom. Sighing, she followed. "I don't know how this got to be so out of hand but can't we just forgive and forget?" Julia asked, her eyes pleading with him. "What's there to forgive?" Jin frowned at her, "Oh, only the fact that you're degrading yourself to a life form lower than a rock by hanging around that Korean." Julia felt a twinge of annoyance. "Jealous, are we?" she crossed her arms. Maybe talking would not to be able to solve things after all. "Things as they stand now look pretty bad on your part," she continued, "The only person you seem to give a damn about is yourself. Hwoarang may have his faults, but he's a good friend whilst you on the other hand don't seem to have many of those - I won't let you take his name in vain like that again in front of me." She looked him right in the eye to show that she meant exactly what she said. To Julia's surprise, he lunged at her, pinning her back against the wall in a tight vice-like grip. "And how exactly will you make sure I don't take his name in vain?" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously, "An idiot like that is not worth protecting." He added, in nothing short of pure rage and jealousy. "Hwoarang is worth ten of you," she said defensively, whilst trying not to tremble under his violent grip, "He's been there for me, these past few days, when I've needed someone to talk to the most. Granted, he may not listen half the time but he's probably one of the closest friends I have right now." "Then you are a fool as well," Jin saw red, an anger he'd never felt before started to bubble and rise. In his fury, he crushed Julia's arms under his grasp. Julia gave a cry of pain and shock, as she saw a demon red consuming Jin's normally beautiful dark eyes. "Please, Jin, don't -" she uttered another scream of mercy when he did not reduce his grip on her. The next thing she knew, Julia had collapsed to the floor and could just make out Hwoarang's form throwing Jin back into the far wall; his attempt of trying to calm the crazed Japanese boy down. It worked. Jin immediately seemed to get a grip on reality as he shakily stood up and gazed down in concern at the beautiful Native American that he had just malevolently assaulted. Sharp pangs of remorse and guilt crept over him, almost until he was to the point of blindness. He stared at the girl he loved and choked out, "Julia - I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." Julia turned her gaze away; still too hurt both mentally and physically to say anything more to him. "Just leave," she murmured quietly. "Julia, please, just listen-" Jin started to advance towards her, when he was blocked by Hwoarang. "You heard what she heard," he snarled, as he yanked Jin to the door and roughly shoved him out, "Come near her again and I'll have you, Kazama." He glared threateningly before slamming the classroom door shut on the shamed Japanese youth. Hwoarang then knelt beside Julia. "Are you able to stand?" he asked, looking at her, whilst hidden concern flickered in his eyes. She nodded weakly and holding onto the redheaded Korean for support, Julia found she could stand again without sickening dizziness invading her head. Wincing, she traced the reddened skin on her arms. Julia was sure horrible purple bruises would soon pop up to gloat. "Erm, I heard everything. Thanks for defending me - you didn't need to," Hwoarang coughed out his words whilst avoiding her gaze. He wasn't good at moments like this. Julia shrugged. She had only been standing up for a friend, no big deal. "I think I've realised I can finally trust you," he said, at last looking back at her. Julia just stared wide-eyed at him. He sure took his sweet time to determine whether he was friends with someone or not! "Anyway, meet me at the Coffee Bar tonight at seven. If you still want to know everything then turn up," he murmured, hoping to God that he was doing the right thing. With one last glance in Julia's direction, he turned and left but not before he called back to her, "Am I only worth TEN of Jin? I think it could've been a bit more than that!" Causing Julia to smile for a second. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jin; Julia couldn't stop thinking about anything else. He had seemed sincerely upset about hurting her when Hwoarang had thrown him out. But then again, he HAD pinned her back against her will in a painful and frightening way. Sighing in irritation at her confused feelings, Julia glanced at the wall clock. There was still a whole hour to go before meeting Hwoarang. Besides, she needed a walk to sort herself out.  
  
To Julia's horror, her feet seemed to take her to the Mishima Mansion without having to think about it. She paused at the iron-wrought intercom gates; what should she do? Turn back and stay mad at Jin forever? But would Jin even want to talk to HER?  
  
Plucking up all her courage, she headed toward the guard at the gatepost. "I am a friend of Jin Kazama. We attend the same school," she informed him. The guard nodded stiffly in reply, pressing a release button to allow her to go through.  
  
'God, now I'm in - where do I go?' Julia stared around at her the acres upon acres of private Mishima lawn and garden. A dojo caught her eye as she scanned the terrain.  
  
Julia thought she could hear someone training inside as she came closer to it. Peering in, her heart pounded as she beheld Jin clad only in black training gi pants with red and yellow flames licking up the right leg.  
  
He seemed to sense her presence straight away. "Julia - what are you doing here?" he asked, not looking at her.  
  
"I want to talk for real now," she walked over until she was face to face with him, "and no fighting until it REALLY gets out of hand." Although her last comment had been a joke, Jin looked more miserable than ever.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to you, I wasn't a very good girlfriend," Julia hung her head, but then looked up at him. Jin felt his heart break to see glistening tears of sorrow at the corners of her eyes. "All I want to know is," she began shakily, "why you hated me so much to hurt me the way you did." With that last sentence, Julia couldn't hold back the tears stinging her eyes. Jin couldn't his foolishness; he had caused tremendous heartache to the one person he loved most.  
  
"Forgive me," he barely whispered, tears in his own eyes, "Although I do not deserve to be forgiven. Julia, I didn't hate you - I never will."  
  
He tentatively reached out and touched her bare arms, still looking sore, from where he had hurt her. "This is because of me," he said mournfully, caressing the affected skin gently. He let go and looked at the young Native American, who was watching him with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"The anger I felt towards seeing you with Hwoarang grew deeper over the days; I daresay it probably would've destroyed me. I would never do anything to hurt you purposefully, Julia, but this anger was playing upon my emotions until they were a frenzy. I didn't know what I was doing, I only knew and was blinded by what I was feeling - which was a potent fury and deadly rage," Jin looked down, "I know why this happens. Its because of my father; Kazuya. HE did this to me - a DEVIL gene was passed onto me and I will have to bear it for the rest of my days."  
  
Julia was shocked beyond words at this sudden and startling revelation. "Oh my god, Jin . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"You don't know what to say? Don't worry, neither did I when I first found out about it," Jin cast a glance downward, "It was only yesterday, actually. I overheard Heihachi talking about it whilst on the phone. Everything makes sense now." Julia placed a hand on his shoulder; slowly she cast the tears away from his dark eyes with her fingers.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me about your demon side - I could never love you any less; I could only love you MORE," she said. Jin looked at her in surprise; a smile slowly spreading across his lips as Julia buried her face into his bare chest. He held onto her tightly and whispered into her ear, "I missed you so much."  
  
As they broke apart, Julia acted on impulse and did something she'd longed to do for ages - reach up and kiss Jin intensely. He held her face, enjoying the feel of her silky hair falling onto his hands. Julia smiled blissfully as they pulled away, Jin looked at her with a grin as he twirled her hair in ringlets around his fingers. "More interested in my hair than me?" she teased. He grinned again. "Well, your hair doesn't talk back to me," he winked, then he turned slightly more serious, "Did you mean everything you said about Hwoarang?"  
  
"Yes," Julia groaned inwardly, she knew another fight was again going to ensue, "I have found him to be a good friend. I don't know what else would have kept me together otherwise."  
  
She waited for Jin to proceed yelling, but he never did. Instead, he looked like he was deep in thought. "I'll never agree to like him, but I can agree to tolerate him, for your sake Julia," he said sincerely.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding lightning flash went off in her head; Hwoarang! She was supposed to be meeting him . . .she glanced at her watch . . . right now! Julia looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jin. I really have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" He waved after her, but as Julia was at the dojo entrance she quickly ran back, kissed him full on the lips and darted back out.  
  
Hwoarang closed his eyes as painful reminiscences flooded his head. Was he sure he really wanted to drag all this up again with Julia? 'After all, it worked so well the last time I told someone,' he thought wryly. Before he could answer his question, a flashback blocked all other thoughts.  
  
'Well, life can't get better than this,' Hwoarang thought as he performed his usual strut down the streets of his hometown of Seoul, Korea. Him and his band of merry 'money-makers' had just struck it lucky; unfortunate foreigners had just literally HANDED over their cash to him on a silver platter, so it seemed, it had been THAT easy. Anyhow, there had been talk of some Japanese in town. And not just any Japanese - members of the Mishima Private Army. Hwoarang couldn't wait to challenge these intruders from the Land of the Rising Sun into his beloved homeland to a street fight - a good way of earning some quick cash. And LOTS of it. Face to face, finally, as the red sun dipped behind the mountains of the Korean border and bathed the surrounding land in an eerie crimson glow. In one of many back alleys of Seoul, on one side, stood about ten members of the Mishima Private Army and on the other - Hwoarang and his team. As always, Hwoarang challenged the opposing side to a set amount of US dollars then raised the stakes to a seemingly foolish high amount of money - if the other side could beat his entire gang including him, he'd hand over the money and vice versa.  
  
"Put your money where your mouth is, Korean," one of the MPA spoke rudely, "Let us see this fortune you speak of."  
  
"You shall see the money . . .if you win," said Hwoarang darkly. Hwoarang watched each and every member of his crew lose to the opposite side silently, knowing his chance would come soon. As his last man was down, one of the soldiers sneered at Hwoarang. "Our money, boy," he cracked his knuckles, "Hand it over."  
  
"This is barely over yet," Hwoarang stated calmly, disguising any anger well, "You have yet to fight myself." At this point, another youth stepped out of the shadows. He had been observing the match the whole time; Hwoarang hadn't even noticed him. The Japanese boy looked to be the same age as his own, but his hair was fashioned bizarrely in one straight spike with a few stray strands that fell over his eyes.  
  
"Fight me," the youth remarked simply, "My name is Jin Kazama." Hwoarang nodded, underestimating the innocent look about the strange boy. The challenge began. Punches, kicks and blows were all exchanged one after another - both youths were too evenly matched for one to win straight away. Hwoarang blocked an impending strike and noticed that the boy showed no trace of fatigue. He grew desperate; he had never lost a fight before in his life! And what dishonour it would be to lose to the Japanese, of all people. With a new surge of determination, Hwoarang executed another round of precisely aimed kicks. It carried on this way until the sun had disappeared completely and in her place was a canopy of flickering stars.  
  
"Please, Hwoarang," Kim Chun-Tae, one of Hwoarang's gang members, pleaded, "It appears as though you have finally met your match in skill and the night is fast drawing. We cannot hang around all day. Just call a draw."  
  
"A draw?" repeated Hwoarang, horrified to hear that his perfect record of many unbeaten fights was going to be tarnished by a humiliating draw.  
  
"Accept that you may never be able to beat this guy," Chun-Tae added more gently. So ended the match. Both sides left empty-handed. Hwoarang left with his head bowed in awful thought. He headed back to the dojang and sat quietly; numb from the mortification of actually walking away from a fight he had not won (nor lost.) Suddenly, Hwoarang sensed a presence of authority. Leaping to his feet and bowing low in respect, he greeted his teacher quietly.  
  
"What troubles you, Hwoarang?" Baek Doo San murmured as he felt the disturbed aura radiating off the younger Korean. Hwoarang could hardly bear to bring himself to come to terms with reality. "I-I failed to beat this Japanese guy," he avoided his teacher's gaze, "It ended as a draw. But I will defeat him again for if the chance ever arises." He added hastily, knowing Baek must be feeling disappointed in him. However, his teacher only spoke one question. "What was his name?" Hwoarang looked up in surprise. Was his name really relevant? All the same, he answered. "He introduced himself as Jin Kazama. I do not know what connection he had with the Mishima Zaibatsu." Master Baek's eyes hardened. "The Mishima Zaibatsu?"  
  
"Yes. I challenged the Mishima Private Army. Kazama was with them," Hwoarang bowed his head once again.  
  
"Kazama," muttered Master Baek, then his eyes widened in realisation, "Never attempt to seek out Jin Kazama again." Hwoarang glanced upward at the worried tone in his teacher's voice. "But I need to rectify this. I WILL defeat him when the time comes," his eyes glittered with something he'd suddenly remembered, "The Iron Fist Tournament! The one you entered nearly 20 years ago. There will be another held soon - Kazama is almost certain to enter it. I shall enter too and finally have the chance to correct my demise." "No, I forbid it!" Master Baek's normally calm voice was replaced by a desperate thunder. Then he sighed at Hwoarang's bewilderment. "I hoped that I would never have to reveal this to you, Hwoarang." Hwoarang was utterly confused and somewhat frightened about whatever it was his teacher was about to unveil.  
  
Hwoarang's life had been turned around since the very moment he had heard the truth spill from Master Baek's lips. A new-found disgust for himself had grown and especially after his teacher had been brutally murdered by the Toshin. He had vowed to enter the tournament and seek revenge on Jin Kazama and the monstrous beast that had killed his teacher. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for everyone's nice reviews and for the not so nice ones . . . I don't know how many times I've had to say this (I'm guessing it's quite a lot because I am sick of repeating myself) but this is FICTION, people!  
  
As much as some people would like to think so, Ling Xiaoyu is NOT a real person - none of them are real people! So, why is everyone getting so riled up because she is being portrayed in a bad way?! It doesn't mean to say that she would really act this way in the Tekken game.  
  
I've seen plenty of fictions where authors have made Hwoarang into such an idiotic and degrading character and he is no way like that in the game, but no one gets on their case about it!  
  
Anyway, I hope some people take this into account before they review in future. *~Hwoarang_4eva~*  
  
* * *  
  
It was twenty past seven. Julia muttered a string of curses. As usual, Hwoarang was being his usual tardy self and not bothering to turn up on time, even when it was HIM who had suggested a time to meet. AND Julia could've still been spending time "making up" with Jin right now (which would have involved less making up and more making out!)  
  
"Hwoarang had better have a damn good excuse," she muttered.  
  
Then she noticed him finally on his way, strolling casually along the street. "Don't rush yourself," she called, "It isn't like you're late or anything."  
  
Hwoarang flashed her a brilliant smile. "I always make girls wait."  
  
"Not this girl!" fumed Julia. She shook her head, knowing he was amused by her irritation. "Just get inside."  
  
Once they were seated at a booth, Julia could barely keep the smile off her face - Jin was the best thing to ever happen to her and she was glad she hadn't lost him for good.  
  
Hwoarang noticed her happy look. "What are you so doughy-eyed about?"  
  
Julia hesitated, she'd have to tell Hwoarang sometime and better sooner than later. "Jin and I are back together."  
  
"Girl, are you thinking straight?" Hwoarang looked incredulous, he shouted to the waiter to bring a cup of coffee over immediately for Julia, "wake up and smell the unmistakable scent of espresso. The man had you in a strong lock against the WALL - what would he have done if I hadn't intervened when I did??"  
  
"He was overcome by rage. He had no idea what was going on," Julia said, not wanting to let on Jin had the devil inside him.  
  
"It's your call, Julia," Hwoarang shrugged, "But I wouldn't be too crazy about the idea of running back to someone who, the very same day may I add, tried to kill me."  
  
"We came here to talk about YOU," Julia said, wanting to get off the subject.  
  
Hwoarang sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually about to tell her everything.  
  
"OK, but first I have to explain how Ling found this out," he paused, licked his lips tentatively and spoke, ""I was at an all time low, just having found out this thing and losing Master Baek in a matter of days. I fought Jin when he came to my homeland; it ended in a draw. Baek told me not to go and fight him again, I didn't understand why - but then he told me. I confided in Ling, once here in Japan - she seemed like she wanted to help. Besides, I was majorly drunk, I didn't realise the words were coming out of my mouth as I said them."  
  
He stopped to glance at how Julia was reacting. She smiled at him encouragingly.  
  
"As soon as I told Ling not to breathe a word to anyone, the first thing she said was 'what's in it for me?' Sneaky bitch," Hwoarng muttered, shaking his head and balling his hands into fists.  
  
"And that's how you were subject to all her blackmailing," finished Julia, "OK, I got that part. Now, what was the actual blackmail?"  
  
Now, this was the hard part. No sooner had the first words passed Hwoarang's lips, his whole story seemed to tumble out after so long of be finally wanting to be heard by someone.  
  
Shock clung to every feature of Julia's face. "We have to find Jin NOW," she barely whispered.  
  
"No, I don't want him to know," Hwoarang grabbed her arm to stop her from bolting out of the booth.  
  
"You can't keep something like this from him!" Julia exclaimed so loudly that a few people sat nearby turned their heads.  
  
"Julia," Hwoarang sounded angry, "I told you this in confidence. I thought I could trust you. Obviously I was wrong."  
  
Julia stopped; she knew Hwoarang was hurt. Sighing, she sat back down next to him. "If I don't tell Jin and you don't tell Jin, who do you think will? Isn't it better coming from you rather than Ling?"  
  
Hwoarang lowered his head, taking a deep breath as he thought over all the options silently in his mind.  
  
"You're right," he said finally. Julia could see how hard this was for him; she hugged the Korean for support. "You're doing the best thing."  
  
Just then, a young waitress with long silken hair set down the bill. Julia shook her head as Hwoarang started to flirt with the blushing waitress, who seemed enthralled with the red-haired boy. Whatever situation Hwoarang found himself in, he always had time to charm girls. Anyway, no girl had ever been known NOT to resist his sexy eyes and boyish good looks.  
  
Julia took note of the bill, another curious bit of folded paper, which looked like it shouldn't have been there, sat on top of the green tab.  
  
She unfolded it and her eyes grew wide. "Is this some kind of joke?" she demanded. The young waitress and Hwoarang both looked in her direction. Thinking that Julia was probably upset that her boyfriend was flirting with her, the waitress immediately rushed away.  
  
"What did you have to do that for?" Hwoarang sighed, as he watched the fleeing girl hurry back to the bar.  
  
"Read this," Julia shoved the note across the table. Hwoarang took it. It read: I have your precious boyfriend here with me. Come back to school. Ling.  
  
* * *  
  
Hwoarang could barely keep his thoughts steady; they were all over the place - plaguing him endlessly. As he and Julia hurried back in the direction of the school against his better judgement, Hwoarang knew he had no choice but to face up to all this head-on.  
  
Another flashback cut through his head.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Am I worthy of finally learning Tae Kwon Do, Master Baek?" a young girl of fifteen, asked her mentor.  
  
"Patience, child," he laughed, "There is no need to prove yourself for I already know you are perfectly capable. Wait for a little while longer, my classes are already taken up with as many students as I can teach."  
  
She looked down, swallowing her disappointment, and bowed with respect.  
  
Master Baek smiled, noting the girl's unhappiness. The girl he'd taken in off the streets as a small child; the girl he loved as a daughter. She had not known her name when he had found her wandering alone so he had named her 'Kora-Lee'.  
  
"Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday," he smiled, "Your gift shall be the art of Tae Kwon Do."  
  
Kora-Lee looked up, clear joy highlighting her face. Her long black hair tinged with natural hints of red, shone under the dojang lighting as she jumped up to hug her teacher.  
  
Master Baek smiled as he wiped a few stray tears from Kora-Lee's eyes. "For now, I want you to learn the Tenets of Tae Kwon Do. How many are there?" he quizzed, knowing full well that Kora-Lee already knew the answer, after sitting quietly and observing many training sessions.  
  
"Tasut (five)," she answered immediately, her smile bright, "I know them off by heart."  
  
"Very well, you may recite them," Master Baek felt pride inside him, although he never showed it, "The five Tenets of Tae Kwon Do are . . ."  
  
"Ye Ui (courtesy), Yom Chi (integrity), In Nae (perseverance), Guk Gi (self- control) and Baekjul Boolgool (indomitable spirit)," Kora-Lee reeled off perfectly, never once stopping to remember the next tenet.  
  
"Very good," for once, Master Baek could not contain his delight; "You have indeed the spirit for this. It will be a great honour to have you as my student." To her surprise, he bowed to her.  
  
Tears sprung again to Kora-Lee's eyes. "Master, the greatest honour will be having you for a mentor."  
  
He smiled. "Before you start tomorrow, I will let you take the Tae Kwon Do Sonso (oath) now."  
  
Kora-Lee felt she could burst with happiness at any moment. She stood ready and repeated every sentence with determination and a belief within herself that she could do it and would succeed to be the best martial artist ever to come out of Korea.  
  
"I shall observe the tenets of Tae Kwon Do. I shall respect the instructor and seniors. I shall never misuse Tae Kwon Do. I shall be a champion of freedom and justice. I shall build a more peaceful world." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Julia and Hwoarang run to Jin's rescue in this chapter. Will it be another trap? Mostly likely, yes! And thanx for reviews =)  
  
* * *  
  
Julia sneaked down the corridors of Mishima Industrial High, Hwoarang close behind her. Immense worry for Jin's well being was killing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hwoarang nudged her and pointed to a sign written in blood red 'the auditorium' and with an arrow pointing upwards a flight of stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
They headed toward the auditorium, which was two storeys up in the school building.  
  
  
  
  
  
An ominous sense of foreboding flooded Julia, as it had done when she had first walked into one of Ling's traps.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without realising, she automatically moved closer to Hwoarang as it made her feel safer.  
  
Hwoarang knew that this was a bad idea from the start. That feeling grew worse when they both noticed Jin with his hands tied behind his back, eyes closed in pain.  
  
"Jin!" shouted Julia, immediately rushing over to aid the gagged Japanese youth.  
  
Hwoarang could hear giggling. "Show yourself, Ling," he snarled.  
  
"Spoil sport," she sighed, walking out of the shadows, twirling a black revolver in her hands.  
  
Hwoarang just grinned. Guns did not scare him in the least. His speed could outmatch any of bullets. "Planning to murder someone, Ling?"  
  
"Why, now you mention it, yes I am," she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Very original," he smirked, infuriating the girl no end.  
  
"You'd better shut up if you don't want to be first," eyes hardened, Ling then turned to Julia who was frantically tending to Jin and trying to untie the impossible knots.  
  
"Julia, get out now," Jin barely managed to say.  
  
"Not without you," she helped him to stand.  
  
"You were right about everything," Jin said miserably, blood pouring from his lips, "My grandfather has your mother captive."  
  
Julia stared at him in surprise, but had no time to act on the revelation as Ling smiled at Jin. "Hmmm, now that I think about it - you and Hwoarang really do look alike."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Jin growled, casting a curious glance at Hwoarang who was shifting awkwardly.  
  
"Can't you see the resemblance?" she laughed sarcastically, "You're standing face to face with your own brother."  
  
Jin's delicate eyebrows shot up in surprise, yet did not say anything for a few moments, still taken by shock.  
  
"This was not the way I wanted Jin to find out," muttered Julia, glaring daggers at Ling.  
  
"Y-You're lying," Jin finally stammered. "Isn't she, Julia?" he glanced desperately at the girl he loved, knowing she would make all this right and assure him it was just some bad nightmare.  
  
But Julia slowly shook her head sadly at him, confirming Jin's worst fears whilst not bringing herself to meet his gaze.  
  
"But my mother would never have a one night stand with anyone - how could she? I was with her before she was killed; she never saw anyone else in that way," Jin was so confused; his life was making no sense.  
  
"No, Jin, you share the same birth father," said Julia quietly.  
  
Ling smiled with satisfaction at the damage she had caused. She sat down and watched the drama unfold, entirely entertained.  
  
"Kazuya?!" Jin had never even thought of that possibility. He gazed murderously at Hwoarang, "No! I'll never accept that pathetic excuse for a human being as my brother."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't exactly thrilled to learn that I had a pansy for a brother either," spat Hwoarang indignantly.  
  
Jin started to lunge for him, angrily, but was held back by Julia. "Please," she pleaded, "just listen to what he has to say."  
  
Jin calmed down once he heard the misery in Julia's voice. He nodded at Hwoarang, crossing his arms.  
  
This was the hardest thing Hwoarang had ever had to do in his life - admit to his rival that he was related to him by blood.  
  
"A little before the Second Iron Fist Tournament, Kazuya had travelled to Korea for some unknown reason. He met a young Korean woman - on her sixteenth birthday - my mother. Her name was Kora-Lee," Hwoarang hesitated, closing his eyes at the painful memories.  
  
"Master Baek also knew my mother, she was like a daughter to him and would often watch him teach Tae Kwon Do classes, hoping one day she would get to become a great martial artist just like him. Anyway, for the short while she was with Kazuya, they fell in love although they knew it could never work out. He was the son of the wealthy CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and she was just an orphaned street kid living with Master Baek. But as he left to go back to Japan, he swore never to forget her. My mother learned a few days after that she was pregnant, with me. She tried to contact Kazuya but he never replied any of her letters. It was probably during this time that he had met Jun Kazama again, thus conceiving you," he gestured to Jin, not meeting his stare.  
  
"My mother fell ill during her pregnancy, she asked Master Baek, that whatever should happen to her, to promise to look after her baby. She said to him, 'My hope of becoming a great martial artist for Korea is over, please teach my child to learn everything I could not.' "  
  
Hwoarang felt tears stinging his eyes, "She died only a few hours after I was born. I never knew my own Mother and my teacher was taken away from me. I am left with nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Poor Hwoarang - so that was his secret! I know this isn't really what happened to his mother but for the purpose of this fiction this is how I made it out to be. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, all. Wow another chapter. Gemma sent me this today and I'm putting it up now. Hope the readers are still out there and sorry for the lack of updates.  
  
Jin was stunned. Before he could even comprehend anything to say, the sound of clapping echoed round the room.  
  
Heihachi Mishima stepped out of the shadows. "Touching. Very touching," he sneered at Hwoarang, "I always knew Kazuya was worthless. I was the one who made sure he never received your street-rat mother's letters."  
  
Hwoarang burned at Heihachi's insult, clenching his fists.  
  
Heihachi then glared at Jin. "Well, well. Now I have TWO good for nothing grandsons."  
  
"I refuse to relate myself to your cursed bloodline," Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, "I don't have any family left."  
  
"By the by," Heihachi smirked at the young Korean, "If you had done a little research into your teacher's history, you would have found out that the reason why Kazuya travelled to Korea was not so unknown."  
  
"What the hell you talking about?" Hwoarang snapped, eyeing Heihachi murderously.  
  
Heihachi gave a short laugh. "By a stroke of terrible misfortune, Kazuya only met your mother because he was looking for your beloved mentor to put forward a little proposition," he smiled tauntingly, "You must have been living under the illusion that Baek was some kind of Saint. Well, he was far, far from it . . ."  
  
"Watch your mouth," Hwoarang cut him off sharply, eyes narrowed, " or it may just have a collision with the back of my foot."  
  
Heihachi merely smiled. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? Do you even know WHY Baek entered the Second Iron Fist Tournament?"  
  
Hwoarang snapped his mouth shut angrily, knowing he couldn't supply an answer. It was true that he didn't know why Master Baek had entered; his teacher had never volunteered the information and Hwoarang had been too respectful to ever ask.  
  
"Hah!" Heihachi laughed at Hwoarang's telltale silence, "He never told you, did he? Probably too ashamed . . . didn't want his best student revolting against him and throwing it back in his face."  
  
Hwoarang cast a confused glance at Julia, to see what she was making of this. To his surprise, the Native American girl was fidgeting; obviously aware of the reason why Baek had entered the Tournament. Hwoarang guessed that Julia's mother had probably been the one to tell her.  
  
"Kazuya hired Baek to compete in the Second Iron Fist for the one sole purpose of eliminating another fighter by the name of Marshall Law," Heihachi grinned, showing off his crooked yellow teeth, "By eliminate, the correct term I'm looking for is assassinate."  
  
Hwoarang was stunned. Surely he couldn't be talking about the Master Baek he'd known all his life - the wise contemplative man who had hated Hwoarang's distasteful occupation as street gang leader and who had always taught him to spare lives and not take them.  
  
Heihachi laughed wickedly, shaking his head, he muttered, "Koreans; they never learn."  
  
"Michelle!" cried Julia suddenly. Two soldiers had entered behind Heihachi, holding the unconscious body of her mother between them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Chang. Do not worry, I have shown your mother the utmost courtesy she deserves," he signalled to the MPA soldiers and they dropped Michelle Chang disrespectfully to the ground.  
  
"I won't let you get away with this," Julia near-screamed, all sorts of ways of murdering Heihachi painfully flew to her head.  
  
Heihachi merely ignored the seething Native American and turned to his petite Chinese ally.  
  
"Good job, Ling. I will hold to my end of the bargain since you managed to round all these miscreants here - you may do what you want with them and it will all look like an accident to the press in the morning," Heihachi smirked wickedly. Ling grinned happily. She turned to Jin and Julia, who were both looking horrified.  
  
"Jin, I'm giving you one last chance. We can still be happy together, I know it," Ling began to sound desperate, her feelings for Jin were beginning to drive her mad.  
  
"I'd rather die," Jin spat, glaring at her venomously.  
  
"Then so you shall," she raised the revolver and aimed it at him, then paused, "I know what would hurt you more - if I was to kill that devious slut." She pointed the barrel at Julia and placed a finger on the trigger. Julia's eyes widened as she heard it click.  
  
Suddenly, just as it fired, the revolver was kicked swiftly out of Ling's hands and the bullet shot upwards.  
  
"Hwoarang!" cried Julia thankfully.  
  
"At your service," he joked, bowing slightly.  
  
"Hold them down!" barked Heihachi. Twenty or so Mishima soldiers formed a ring around the young fighters.  
  
Hwoarang looked at Jin, wondering what he was thinking about all this.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, having a brother may not be so bad," Jin didn't look at the red-haired one, but as he finished his sentence, he turned to grin at Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang smirked. "Finally accepted a pathetic excuse for a human being as your brother then?"  
  
"Well it was a bit rich coming from a pansy, after all," Jin smiled meaningfully. Then he said more seriously, "I'm sorry you had to hear about Baek like this."  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "It's cool," then he smirked again and pointed to the Mishima soldiers, "after you, Bro'."  
  
With that, they both charged in headfirst and sent the MPA flying left, right and centre in opposite directions.  
  
Julia, meanwhile, had crawled over to where Michelle lay on the floor. She looked down at her mother, brushing stray strands of her long hair out of her eyes. "I knew you were alive, I could feel it," she whispered happily. Michelle smiled at her daughter weakly. "Seeing you again and knowing you are well is enough for me," she reached for Julia's hand and squeezed it, "I'll always love you, Julia."  
  
Julia felt tears come to her eyes. "Don't speak that way. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Use it well," Michelle smiled again and her eyes fluttered shut for the last time. Julia bowed her head, as her tears flowed freely from her eyes but as she moved her hand, it felt considerably heavy. Inside her tightly shut palm, lay a beautifully engraved golden pendant: an heirloom of her people, which Michelle must have placed there when she had reached for Julia's hand.  
  
"I will, Mother," Julia said, a determined look in her eyes, as she kissed Michelle's forehead tenderly and slowly stood upright.  
  
While Hwoarang and Jin were still fighting back the MPA, Ling had finally flipped. Tears running down her face, she shrieked, "If I can't have you, no one will!" Aiming the revolver back on Jin, who couldn't do anything as he was still in the midst of defending himself against the soldiers, Ling jumped back dangerously near the huge glass window which spanned from the floor to the ceiling and overlooked the school grounds.  
  
She didn't notice Hwoarang kick a Mishima soldier away from him. The soldier flew back several feet from the impact and collided into Ling, knocking the unfortunate girl and himself through the window whilst splintering bits of shattered glass in every direction.  
  
Uttering an ear-piercing scream, Ling held on to the jagged edges of the broken window, preventing her from suffering the same fate as the lifeless soldier below.  
  
The fragments of broken glass cut unbearably into Ling's fingers and she was slowly losing grip. Through her tears, she could just make out the shape of Julia looking down on her. "Take my hand. I'll help you," Julia said, looking worried, as she began to kneel down to reach Ling.  
  
"No, I'll never accept your help," Ling screamed. She glared up at Julia's distressed face. "I hope you and Jin are very happy together," she snarled and in a moment of pure blindness of her crazed emotions, she let go of the edge and plummeted to her death.  
  
* * * 


	11. Chapter 11

Julia could barely catch her breath. However much she had hated Ling, she would not of wished death upon anyone. She knew now what she had to do. 

Heihachi shook his head as he watched Ling fall out of the window. He grabbed a machine gun lying near one of the unconscious soldiers.

"Never send a little girl to a man's job," Heihachi growled. "I should have done this long ago," he said, aiming at Jin.

"No! I won't let you," Julia said, as she stood directly in front of Jin, with burning hatred in her eyes, she hissed, "My mother would still be here if it wasn't for you."

"My sincere apologies, Miss Chang," Heihachi smiled sarcastically, "We'll send you a cheque to cover any damage which might have been caused." 

"You heartless bastard!" Julia screamed, starting forward toward Heihachi.

Jin held her back, fearfully eyeing the machine gun in his grandfather's hands and knowing that he would surely fire it at Julia if she lunged at him.

"Jin, let me go!" yelled Julia furiously, "He's going to get what's coming to him."

Jin held the struggling girl's face in his hands in order to calm her down. "Julia," he whispered, "you matter more to me than anything else – I'm not letting you get hurt." And he quickly pushed her aside, turned and faced his grandfather squarely.

"Fool," spat Heihachi, "Thinking you can save this girl and yourself. You shall never be saved, spared or free seeing as what's inside you –"

Jin yawned. "Oh, you're referring to the Devil thing, right?" He laughed at Heihachi's shocked expression. "Sorry to ruin the drama of the moment, but its old news," Jin narrowed his eyes, almost challenging his grandfather to trigger the gun he was holding.

"Old news?!" exclaimed Hwoarang, "Just back up a second there. You mean to say that you have the DEVIL inside you??"

Jin nodded, not taking his eyes off Heihachi's for one moment.

"And how exactly did it get to be there?" Hwoarang demanded, still trying to make sense of this, then it struck him as he remembered something else Baek Doo San had told him about Kazuya. "You're the son of the devil," he whispered, piecing it together, "Kazuya had the devil inside him as well." Then a terrible thought hit him; his widened eyes met Jin's. And for one moment both youths shared the exact same thoughts.

"You're the son of the devil too," Jin voiced exactly what Hwoarang had been dreading to believe.

"Wait, I may have a temper but I think I'd be able to tell if I were possessed by the devil!" Hwoarang crossed his arms.

"For once, the punk is right," Heihachi smirked, "I don't understand how the devil gene managed to skip Kazuya's firstborn but I'm guessing it was probably that it rejected the worthless street-urchin you had for a mother."

Hwoarang immediately sprung into a powerful kick, burning with anger at the insult upon his dead mother's name – sending Heihachi crashing into the wall behind him.

"Speak one more word against my mother and I'll break more than just your back, old man," Hwoarang hissed, watching Heihachi struggle to get up without much succession.

Jin put his hand upon Hwoarang's shoulder. He felt the redheaded boy shaking with unsuppressed anger.

"Come on, Hwoarang. Leave him; he's just a sad old man still living in delusion about his glory days as King of the Iron Fist," Jin's calm voice seemed to still the anger inside Hwoarang.

Slowly, the Korean turned to face Jin; who noticed the tired expression in Hwoarang's proud eyes.

Jin smiled at his newly found half-brother and then proceeded to walk over to Julia. Slowly, he helped her up. Julia didn't look at him, her eyes still glistening with tears at the loss of her Mother.

"I'm sorry this couldn't have turned out better," Jin shut his eyes tightly as he whispered into her ear.

"No one can bend fate to their will. This all happened for a reason," Julia leant her head close to his chest, enjoying the comforting feeling of being safely in Jin's arms.

Jin smiled again as they drew away. He looked at Hwoarang, who seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing as him.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Hwoarang smiled wearily, turning towards the exit. Julia reached out for Jin's hand and entwined her fingers within his. They both began to follow suit of Hwoarang.

"This isn't over by a long shot," growled a voice suddenly, behind them.

Shakily, Heihachi was standing, holding onto the wall for support, whilst aiming the machine gun at them once again.

Jin noticed the impending attack with alarm and he hurled himself in front of Julia as the gun fired.

Julia's screams rang distant in Jin's ears as his chest exploded in pain from the bullet's impact. He felt himself slipping . . . losing consciousness . . .

Suddenly, a blinding flash illuminated the whole room in a blaze of light and swallowed up all within, finally enveloping them in darkness.


End file.
